1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a memory reception faculty.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile apparatus having a printer interface and a recorder unit independently usable as a printer is known. According to the facsimile apparatus of this type, printing of an external data signal other than a facsimile image signal can be independently performed. This makes various faculties available, so that the apparatus can be used in a variety of applications.
On the other hand, a facsimile apparatus having an image memory for storing received image data is also known. In this facsimile apparatus, when facsimile image data is received in a memory reception mode, the received image data is temporarily stored in the image memory. A recorder unit prints the received image on the basis of the received image data read out from the image memory. According to the facsimile apparatus of this type, when the recorder unit is in a recording disable state due to, e.g., a lack of recording paper, the received data is stored in the image memory without stopping the receiving operation. After the recording faculty of the recorder unit is recovered by replenishment of the recording paper, the received data can be read out from the image memory and printed.
In the facsimile apparatus having the recorder unit independently usable as a printer, facsimile information cannot be received when the recorder unit is used as the printer. An alarm is generated to inform the sender that the apparatus is in use. For this reason, urgent facsimile information cannot be received, resulting in inconvenience.
Additionally, in the facsimile apparatus having the memory reception mode for temporarily storing the received image data in the image memory upon reception of facsimile image data, the facsimile image data received during printing is recorded in the memory. The received facsimile image read out from the memory is output after the end of printing. Therefore, the facsimile image reception time may be largely different from the image recording time. If a large time lag is present between reception of the facsimile image and setting of the recorder unit in a recording enable state, much time is needed from reception of the facsimile information to recording of the information. Since a printer output image and a facsimile output image are simultaneously obtained, a time relationship between the two output images cannot be grasped in processing, resulting in inconvenience. In a general facsimile apparatus, a sending time is added to facsimile information on the sender side. Facsimile apparatuses in which a reception time is added to facsimile information on the receiver side have also been widely used. However, there is no facsimile apparatus yet in which both the reception time and a read/recording time are added on the receiver side. As a result, it is difficult to discriminate a printer output image from a facsimile output image.
In such a multi-faculty facsimile apparatus, it is commonly required to switch operations of different faculties with a simple operation without any error, thereby preventing an operator from being confused in processing of recording data.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation of a facsimile apparatus, and has as its first object to provide a facsimile apparatus capable of appropriately performing processing with a simple operation without any error when reception of facsimile information and printing of a recorder unit are simultaneously performed.
The present invention has as its second object to provide a facsimile apparatus capable of grasping the time situation of processing facsimile information without any extra operation when reception of the facsimile information and printing of a recorder unit are simultaneously performed.